petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
PetiTouch
PetiTouch (codenamed Project Arc) is an ASCII operating system with a touch-based interface for Petit Computer. Instead of displaying only a desktop with a blank bottom screen that serves as a touchpad mouse (Petit Computer Desktop/OS) or button-only navigation (BASIC OS), the main goal is to create a fully touch-based interface to aid newcomers with preset shortcuts to existing apps and etc., similar how Microsoft brought the first version of Windows (which was simply a GUI add-on) to the command-line only Disk Operation System. As of November 3, 2013, PetiTouch has officially merged with the PTC Open-Source Project. The PTC Open-Source Project (or POSP) is an API repository. The APIs PetiTouch use will be included in the repositories. Of course, everything will be open-source. Instructions There currently isn't any real function in the concept demo. If you are using the preview editions, follow the instructions below. License Key If during startup it asks for a license key, enter the following: PetiTouch v1.x.x rxx Preview Key: 50-52-45-56-49-45-57-31 PetiTouch v1.x.x rxx Stable Key: 50-52-45-54-41-49-4C-31 NOTE: This software is free and will always be free. (Both "free" as in "free beer" and "freedom".) I have no intention on making this commercial software. The license key system is only an experiment with digital rights management. (For whatever reason... I just want to because I can.) You are free to use it without the product key. Changelog Concept Demo #2 *Added a "kernel" on first boot *Added "BIOS" settings which only deletes "MEM:PTRAM" *Integrated a navigation bar *Redesigned Home Menu Concept Demo #1 *Initial Release Future Plans Version 1.0.0 Revision 01 Preview *Redesigned User Interface **Now uses Petit Computer's System Icons *Decreased boot time by removing "@BLINK" **Prompt for loading MEM:PTRAM is now hidden *BIOS Settings redubbed to Recovery **More options in recovery *Added License Verification System for Bleeding Edge/Experimental features *Added MIT License in comments *Cleaned up unnecessary and irrelevant code To-Do List *Calculator (Special thanks to Lumage) *Terminal *Program Executor *Use of graphics instead of ASCII text *History of previously execute programs *Settings Videos and Screenshots Download Since the merger, PetiTouch will be available in POSP's GitHub repository. However, only the preview version along with the archived concept demo versions are available. There are no plans to release to the preview version's QR codes directly to Petit Computer Wiki as it will be updated often. The binary source files along with scannable QR codes are available in the repositories. *Main PetiTouch Repository *API 1 Branch *API 1 Preview Branch *Archive Branch License The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2013 PTC Open-Source Project Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes The project has been closed due to loss of interest and the original source. Credits *'BrianXP7' - Programmer and Original Author *'Lumage' - Calculator App *'Randomouscrap98' - Code Clean Up *'TriforceOfKirby' - GitHub Maintainer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Operating System Category:Work in Progress